


Moonlight || L.M

by queenkastle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Backstory, Child Abandonment, Daddy Issues, Dubious Consent, Emotional Infidelity, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hogwarts (1960s), Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Infidelity, Magic, Murder, Post-Canon, quasi-voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:22:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29549256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenkastle/pseuds/queenkastle
Summary: "I'm Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy"Lucius Malfoy and Zira Riddle were inseparable. Both born and bred to be faithful Death Eaters and aid The Dark Lord in his conquest, the two clung to each other as lifelines.As life forces them apart and plunges them further into darkness, will they be able to remain each other's light?(You know who owns the rights 🥴 but for clarification it's not me)
Relationships: Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Voldemort, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Moonlight || L.M

**Author's Note:**

> This content contains scenes of sexual nature, viewer discretion is advised.

**1958**

_“He’s here.”_

_At the two words the room of men scrambled to take their seats at the long rectangular dining room of Malfoy Manor. They sat up straight and watched the door anxiously._

_A heavy smog rolled into the room and seconds after so did he._

_“My Lord.” The men collectively bowed their heads._

_Lord Voldemort didn’t acknowledge them as he strutted past them towards his seat at the head. But his normal fluid, dominant saunter seemed different that evening, as if he were limping. The curious eyes of the men analyzed their lord to see what was wrong. Had he gotten hurt?_

_As he arrived at his spot he flicked his cloak back and revealed the source of his inhibition._

_A little girl._

_Wide brown eyes surrounded by a mass of wild dark curls._

_Her arms were wrapped around his leg as if she was scared she could blow away at any second._

_Abraxas Malfoy exchanged a look with Markas Carrow, shock plastered on both their faces._

_The rumors were true, the Dark Lord had found his daughter._

-

**1994**

Zira Riddle sat on the creaking barstool and knocked back a glass of Firewhiskey. The low hum of Celestina Warbeck mixed into the light chatter within the Three Broomsticks. The smell of cooked ham and warmed honey wafted through the air. She took in the tattered appearance of the old pub, basking in the familiarity. It had been twenty five years since she had last stepped foot in the pub but there wasn’t a single thing different about the place.

“Here comes the Hogwarts rush.” An older man groaned to his friend from their spot by the window. 

“Our cue to leave.” His friend replied, emptying the last of his glass. 

The men exited the pub along with a few other patrons who didn’t want to be stuck with the mass of students on their way over. Zira remained on her stool, signaling the bartender for refill. 

Soon the pub filled with the chatter of excited teens, keen to kick off their weekend with a butterbeer. The music shifted from the mellow tunes to the Weird Sister’s latest song. A group of girls rushed straight towards the loo in a clump of giggles, whispering loudly about some boy. Another group, a mix of both witches and wizards, took a seat close to Zira and she could hear them arguing about the proper way to mix a Pepperup Potion. 

It felt weird to Zira, sitting there alone. It felt like it was just yesterday she was at the pub with her friends on a Saturday afternoon, complaining about school and exchanging gossip. But at the same time she felt like it had been hundreds of years ago. The memories were fresh but her life was so completely different. 

“Five Butterbeers. Put it on my father’s account.” A voice demand. The source pulled out the stool next to Zira and took a seat to wait for the drinks. 

Zira couldn’t help but stare at the boy. He looked so much like _him_. Glimmering grey eyes, luminous pale blonde hair, petal pink lips curled into a smirk. Oh Merlin, that smirk. Zira had that smirk ingrained into her brain, she knew it better than anything. 

“You like what you see?” The boy noticed her staring and raised his eyebrows at her. 

Zira quickly collected herself. The nostalgia of the pub was getting to her. She bit back her laughter as he puffed up his chest and trailed his eyes over her body. 

“Let me guess, you’re a Malfoy.” It wasn’t a guess, she knew exactly who she was talking to.

“Draco Malfoy.” He clarified. “And you are.” 

“A friend... of your father’s, an old friend.” 

That was a lie. Lucius Malfoy was the furthest thing from her friend. 

Before the boy, Draco, could respond Zira pushed her now empty glass towards the bartender and got up. 

“Tell Lucius I say hi.” She instructed before making her way to the door. 

The second she was out of the pub she rounded the corner and leaned up against the brick wall. Her heart beat furiously, her blood rushed in the center of her ears. She had been waiting years to meet Lucius’ son, just out of pure curiosity, but she didn’t expect it to affect her the way it had. Every part of him screamed Lucius. Even his voice was an echo. 

She dug her nails into her palms until she drew blood, the pain grounded her, it took away the emotional pain. 

“Merlin. Get a grip, Zira.” She murmured to herself. “You don’t give a fuck about Lucius Malfoy and his little carbon copy spawn.” 

Once she had control of herself again she made her way towards the forbidden forest. She reached into the pocket of her cloak and pulled out a small ivory snake. Nyoka, her pet Rosy Boa, was a mere 7 inches long and had skin that shimmered in the sunlight. They had been together for 10 year, and she was Zira’s only friend for a long time. 

“Find Crouch and bring him here instead.” She instructed the snake in Parseltongue. Nyoka shook her tiny head and slithered onto the ground as Zira released her. 

-

It didn’t take long for Nyoka to return, trailed by a puzzled 6’2 wizard, with greying red tendrils, a fake eye, fake leg and a bit of a pot belly.

“What are you doing here? I thought we were meeting at the pub.” He asked, his voice gravelly and low. 

“Too busy.” Zira replied shortly. “It’s better here, more private.”

“I suppose privacy has it’s benefits.” He grinned, wrapping his arms around her. 

Zira tilted her head back as he peppered her neck with kisses, his lips were chapped but she chose to ignore that. His hand ran down the length of her body, stopping to grope every asset along the way. 

“I missed you, Z.” He whispered into her ear before planting his lips against hers. 

“Mhm.” Zira murmured as she pulled away. She looked into his eyes, the fake one making her slightly uneasy. “Did you do it? Is he entered?” 

“Yes, my love. Potter’s name is in the goblet, assigned to a fake school so he’ll have to be picked. He’ll be in the tournament, I guarantee it.” 

“Fantastic.” Zira grinned, that lightened up her mood immensely. She leaned forward to kiss him. “You’re amazing, darling.” 

“No. You are amazing” He pushed her against a tree and slid his hand under her dress. He then brushed his fingers across her cunt. “Merlin, look at you. You’re so bloody sexy, I’d shag you right against this tree.”

She squeezed her eyes shut as she felt his fingers slide her knickers to the side and prod into her warmth. He curled them ever so gently while his other hand gripped her arse. Their lips locked again and she moaned into his mouth as he pushed deeper and deeper, gliding against her walls. As he added more fingers her moans grew louder and breathier. 

His thumb reached upward to circle her clit and Zira’s breaths shifted into gasps. He scraped his teeth against the flesh of her collarbones, knowing it drove her crazy. She could feel her tension rolling off her body, riding the waves of pleasure towards abandonment. 

Soon he felt her walls tighten as she came undone around his fingers and he pulled out of her with an excited smile. 

He reached down to the fastening of his trousers but Zira’s hand grabbed his before he could undo a single button. 

“No, not right now.” She said, pulling her dress down. Her eyes fluttered open, twinkling with the fresh gleam of release.

“What? Why?” His eyes contrasted hers, swimming with disappointment. 

“I can’t. Not when you look like that bloody Auror. That eye creeps me out enough, I don’t need to see his chode as well.” She shuddered at the thought. 

“But-”

“Baby, I can’t.” Zira cupped the wizard's crestfallen face with gentle hands and made her voice as smooth as silk. “Barty, as soon as your little mission is over and you look like you again I’ll let you fuck me till I can’t walk, I promise. Okay?” 

Crouch had no choice but to nod in agreement. There was no arguing with Zira Riddle and it did feel a bit weird to shag his girl in another man’s body. He couldn’t wait till the school year ended so he could stop masquerading as Professor/Auror Mad Eye Moody. The Polyjuice potion he had to consume every hour was a nuisance to choke down and he hated children, especially teaching them. 

“It’s just a few more months.” Zira assured him, brushing her thumb across his cheek. “Just a mere eight months and father will be back in a body and you in yours.” 

Eight months felt like forever to Barty but to Zira it was nothing.

She had already been waiting years. 

-

Lucius Malfoy watched as the train pulled into Platform 9 ¾ . The hiss of the breaks and the cloud of the smoke brought Lucius back to five years ago when he shed a single tear as he watched his son depart on his way to Hogwarts for the first time. 

Now it felt like it had just been a few days ago that had just dropped off his son for his fourth year. Was it really Christmas Holiday already? Time seemed to move at a strange pace these days, too fast when needed but too slow when not. 

He checked his pocket watch impatiently as children started to stream out of the train carts. He wanted to return to the manor and leave the filthy train platform as soon as possible, the place was swarming with blood traitors, mudbloods and muggles. The scent of poverty literally made him ill. But of course Draco was taking his bloody sweet time to come out. Normally his wife, Narcissa, would come to fetch Draco but she conveniently had a ladies afternoon tea to attend that day. 

A trio of students caught Lucius eye as he searched for Draco amongst the crowd. 

Harry Potter, the boy who lived, flanked by Ron Weasley, his blood traitor best friend, and Hermione Granger, his pet mudblood. Lucius’s gaze narrowed in on Granger, he had heard a lot about the witch from his son but had only met her acquaintance a few times, which he was grateful for. She was supposedly the brightest witch of her age and was constantly beating Draco to top of their class. 

Granger laughed at something one of the boys said and she threw her head back, causing her dark brown curls to fly in a wild fury. Lucius couldn’t tear his eyes away, there was something about her, something about the way she laughed that was agonizingly familiar. 

“Father?” Draco was at Lucius' side, trunk in hand. 

Lucius forced himself to look away. 

“Draco. Took you long enough.” He scowled at his son, irrationally irritated. “Let’s go.” 

The two Malfoys apparated back to their manor, five stories of impenetrable ash black brick, located in the outskirts of Wiltshire on fifty acres of land. A six foot hedge surrounded the property, charmed to entangle any unwelcome visitors. 

Once they were inside Lucius immediately retreated to his office and shut the door. His mind was spinning so he poured himself a glass of Firewhiskey, which in hindsight was not the wisest solution. When the glass was empty he headed to his desk and used his wand to unlock a drawer, several locking charms had been placed on that one specific drawer. 

He rifled through the contents of the drawer and pulled out a small gold frame that contained a black and white photo, yellowed slightly by time. The photo was of him and a girl, a girl he used to love more than anything in the world. A girl who loved him before he knew what love was. A girl who’s laugh sounded exactly like Hermione Granger. 

She was laughing in the photograph and though there was no sound, Lucius could hear it as clear as day. Her eyes twinkled and her smile was wide, identical to the Granger girl. 

Lucius couldn’t remember what had been so funny. They used to laugh a lot, the two of them, over everything and anything. Their lives were anything but sunshine and rainbows but when they had each other there was respite from the darkness.

He glanced at the picture one last time before locking it away, back into the drawer. Merlin, she would’ve had his head if she knew a mudblood reminded him of her. 

-

Later that evening the Malfoy family sat around their large dining table, miles of empty space separating them. 

The dining room was quiet as they ate. The only sounds in the room were the clinks of their cutlery and the light chewing noises both Narcissa and Draco made that Lucius simply couldn’t stand. While Draco was at school Lucius and Narcissa ate separately, it had only been one meal and already Lucius was pining for the days of eating alone in peace and quiet. 

“So, Draco, how is school?” Narcissa asked. 

“Pitiful, as always.” Draco sneered before taking a bite of his roast. 

“How was the Yule Ball? Did you like the robes I sent?” 

“It was fine and they were alright. Better than the frills Weasley had to wear, you should have seen them.” Draco snickered. “Even Granger was embarrassed to be seen with him.”

Lucius stiffened at the mention of Granger, trying to push away the memories she reminded him of. 

“The first task.” Lucius said loudly, needing to change the subject. “Potter managed to fight a dragon?” 

“Yeah, ridiculous really that they’re letting him participate. But it’s bloody Potter, he gets away with fucking everything.” 

“Language, Draco.” Narcissa scolded. 

“He has a point, Narcissa. That boy runs around doing whatever he pleases, it’s ridiculous.” Lucius agreed with his son.

“He thinks he’s Merlin’s gift to the world. After he completed the task he strutted into the Three Broomsticks and bought everyone a round of Butterbeers, acting like hot shite or something.” Draco ignored the glare from Narcissa regarding his word choice. Suddenly his face lit up as if he remembered something. “Speaking of the Three Broomsticks, I had quite an unusual encounter. It was earlier in the fall, at the start of October.”

Lucius and Narcissa both waited expectantly as their son dug into his memory. 

“There was a woman, gorgeous as hell but kinda older. Definitely a MILF.” Lucius tried not to chuckle at Narcissa’s scandalized face. “She said to tell you she said hi, Father.” 

“Well, Draco, when you have the Malfoy looks many witches are eager for attention.” Lucius smirked. 

“I know, trust me, but this woman was different. The way she looked at me you’d think she’d seen a ghost.” 

“What did she look like, Draco?” Narcissa asked, her eyes flashed with something Lucius recognized as jealousy. 

“Dark brown eyes, bronze skin, wild hair, kinda like Granger’s actually.” 

Lucius felt his heart stop, his body froze, completely unable to react. Narcissa’s eyes hardened and her lips pursed into a firm line. 

Draco didn’t notice his parent’s reaction, he started chattering about his predictions about the next Triwizard Tournament task. 

Lucius tuned him out, his mind racing with questions.

Was it her? Was it really her?

Was she really still alive? 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello darling readers!  
> Thank you for reading chapter 1, I hope you are enticed to stay :)x


End file.
